


keeping balance

by InvadingThoughts



Category: Banana Bus Squad, The Creatures (Youtube RPF), The Derp Crew (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Blushing, Cute, First Dates, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Swearing, figure skating, these two i swear, zelirious - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvadingThoughts/pseuds/InvadingThoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Of course, you of all people, would find a fucking date at an ice rink," Anthony muttered, exasperated as he waited for Steven to take off his skates.</p>
<p>"Will it piss you off if I tell you that our first date will also be at an ice rink?" Steven laughed and Anthony threw his hands up into the air in annoyance.</p>
<p>"I should have guessed, you fucking nerd,"<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	keeping balance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "I'm a figure skater who's trying to practice and you took your baby cousins out to the rink but none of you can skate do you need help??"

Steven liked to think of his body as 'liquid art'.

He knew it was a pretentious thought, to classify himself as something so amazing and unique, but it did make a _bit_ of sense. It showed in the way he moved, almost as if he lost himself whenever he slid onto the ice and instead became something ethereal. He loved being something other than himself for a while, separated from his stress and all of the constant expectations placed on him- to just become that boy who moved so effortlessly on the ice. Like an air dolphin, his friend Adam always remarked and it made Steven smile every time, without fail.

Steven's father- on the other hand- _disagreed_. To him, Steven was wasting his life away and he made sure to remind him every time he saw him.

"A figure skater, ugh!" He'd shout, face quickly turning red, "You're not going to get anywhere in life if you waste your time twirling around on the ice like a child, Steven. Grow up, son!"

The constant disapproval used to burn into his skin, twisting its way into Steven's mind whenever practiced for competitions and it _always_ ended up impacting on his performances. It was always there, that fear that his father was right and that he was ruining the one life he had. It the end, it all boiled down, leaving Steven stuck in a half hearted attempt to try and appease his father. An attempt that was based off of selling his _lucky_ ice skates and enrolling in a computer science course instead.

Sure, it was interesting... for the first few classes, but then the novelty wore off and Steven realised that skating was what left him feeling whole. The few years that he suffered through in school weren't worth it enough to make him go back there again. So he didn't.

Steven went back to living for himself and it was the best decision he'd ever made.

It left him content, that he'd built all of this himself. Straight up from the ground, through criticism and doubt and yet he'd still made it. He'd made it far enough that lately his manager had him constantly training for the upcoming Winter Olympics and Steven couldn't help but sigh to himself as he lazily spun around on the ice.

He'd been at the old public skating rink for most of the day and it obviously wasn't a very popular place to be on a Saturday, judging by the lack of people. While it was a lot easier to skate by himself, the threat of colliding with another skater removed and no screams from hyperactive children to distract him- it was _extremely_ lonely. Anthony never understood his fascination with practicing in a public rink, especially since he could quite easily make a few calls and provide him with a much newer and sanitary building to train in- something that was all just for him.

But what Steven loved about it though was everyone around him. Watching them struggle, watching them triumph and everything in between. It was a lot more fun to preform a jump and have the people around him gasp in amazement than it was to preform to an empty room. Steven loved the atmosphere that skating provided and yet his manager refused to believe him. Anthony had denied his multiple attempts to join him on the ice and Steven had given up asking.

He entertained the idea of going home- to just come back another day instead- when he caught sight of a few people standing by the edge of the rink. He had to squint his eyes to get a better look, but Steven quickly realised it was a man- who looked just a bit older than himself- surrounded by two young girls, who laughed as they ran circles around him. They were probably his daughters and Steven deliberately ignored the flare of disappointment he got when he realised that it meant that the man probably already had a partner.

It didn't really matter though, as cute as he was, Steven knew that he didn't have enough time in his hectic life to start dating someone and children complicated things _even_ more. Instead, he just watched them slowly move onto the ice. It was a guess- based on the fact that all they refused to move away from the railing- but Steven decided that they had _no idea_ how to actually skate. His theory was quickly proven correct, when he saw the older man fall straight onto his ass and let out a rather loud,"Fuck!" in surprise. The two girls beside him burst into giggles and Steven couldn't help but join in from where he stood on the opposite side of the rink.

He normally would've felt _bad_ for laughing, but the man was clearly laughing along as well and Steven could hear it from across the room.

It sounded amazing.

The man must have followed the sound of his laughter, because he tossed a look over his shoulder and Steven couldn't help but blush under his gaze. It probably was a stupid idea, but he found himself skating over to the group before  effortlessly skidding to stop beside them.

"Hey, I'm Steven," he waved awkwardly, smiling softly to each of the girls before extending his arm down to the man, offering to help him stand. He was still sitting on the ice, staring at Steven with a smile in his eyes, "I, heh, saw you're having a bit of _trouble_ staying on your feet. I can help you guys, if you want?"

"Uh... Yeah... I think that'd be for the best," he replied, grabbing for Steven's hand to pull himself up. Steven watched as he wobbled slightly on his feet and he quickly reached his hand out to steady the man, "the names Jonathan, by the way, _but_ I also go by Delirious- courtesy of these little trouble makers,"

Steven huffed a laugh and nodded his head, glad that he could finally put a name to the _handsome_ face. He let his eyes roam over Jonathan's body, catching sight of the few tattoos that peaked out from underneath the other man's shirt. They were brightly coloured, very beautiful and Steven suddenly felt the urge to ask Jon to remove his shirt- just so he could get a better look.

He didn't though, instead he just let his mind imagine what art could possibly be hiding under the other man's clothing.

"We ain't trouble makers! Uncle Delirious is lying Mr Steven, he's the naughty one. Isn't that right, Lily," the taller girl protested.

Her arms were tightly wrapped around the black railing and it looked like she was still having trouble in keeping her balance. The smaller girl- who Steven _assumed_ to be her little sister- had her arms wrapped around the taller girl's leg, probably since she had no chance of reaching the railing herself.

"Yep yep! Deli is wong and Tammy is wight. Pwomise,"

Steven huffed a low laugh and looked over at Delirious. "I'll make sure to remember that," he replied with small smirk. Steven watched the way Jon's eyes suddenly widened before he quickly glanced away, a blush staining his cheeks. It didn't take Steven long to realise that he'd been checking him out and the thought made his heart flutter in chest.

If the two girls weren't his daughters, then _maybe_ Steven _did_ have a chance after all.

"Ok, so... the best thing to do when skating it to keep your body loose and stay relaxed," he instructed, taking Tammy's and Lily's hands in his before pushing himself forward, "try and keep balanced, it'll be easier if you're moving faster,"

Steven lead them around the rink, holding onto their hands tightly as he kept them balanced easily. They squealed as he guided them, little breathless giggles escaping their lips as Steven made sure they wouldn't just suddenly fall over. They were small and learnt what to do fairly quickly, so after about ten minutes he slowed down and gently let go of their hands. He watched Tammy and Lily wobble for a few seconds, poised to rush in and help them if they _needed_ help, but  they just grabbed each other's hands and fell back into the easy movement of skating.

"Heh, thanks for that..." Jon mumbled from behind him and Steven twisted around to face him, "so... is it my turn now? Do I get a skating lesson from the handsome- and _clearly_ talented- instructor too?"

Steven snorted, but his eyes caught sight of Anthony hovering by the entrance of the ice rink and he felt his heart drop. He found himself wondering how long his manager had been standing there, probably waiting for him so that they could go over his schedule for the next few months. Jonathan must've noticed the sudden change in the atmosphere, because he followed Steven's gaze to look at Anthony and suddenly tensed.

"Oh, do you... Do you know him? Is he your boyfriend or something?" Delirious asked and Steven sighed, turning his gaze back to Jon.

"Him, my boyfriend? Nah," he replied, shaking his head, "though he does like to pretend sometimes. He's got a girlfriend, nice girl named Jess and we're just friends. He's my manager actually, probably here to talk about schedules and meetings, boring shit like that,"

"Manager...?" Jon asked, confusion evident in his voice as he watched the girls as they skated around them. Steven noticed the way his body had relaxed slightly and smiled to himself.

"Hmm... I'm a figure skater, hence the talent for staying _upright_ on the ice. He's trying to get me ready for the Winter Olympics, I love him and all, but I'd just rather skate. That fancy shit is his job, not mine," Steven replied and Delirious nodded, a flicker of awe passing over his features.

"Steven! It's time to fucking go, get your ass in the car, pretty please,"  Anthony called out and Steven groaned. Jon shot him a sympathetic smile and slowly turned to leave, but Steven caught his arm before he could move very far.

"Wait... Ah. I... I have to leave right now, but... if you _want_. If you give me you're _number_ , I can call you and maybe... give you that skating lesson sometime?" Steven stuttered, blushing brightly when Delirious grinned back at him.

"Oh dude, _hell yeah_ , but on one condition. As long as _after_ the skating lesson, I get to take you out to dinner, take you out on a proper _date_ ," Jon proposed and Steven nodded happily, passing him his phone so he could save his number, before taking it back. He slowly skated around Jonathan- feeling his eyes watching him closely as he moved- and headed over towards Anthony.

He climbed off of the ice carefully and shot a look over his shoulder. He watched as Lily and Tammy collided with Jon, a burst of giggles echoing throughout the building and Anthony whistled lowly. Steven rolled his eyes, blushing slightly when Anthony shot him a knowing look.

"Of course, you of all people, would find a _fucking date_ at an ice rink," Anthony muttered, exasperated as he waited for Steven to take off his skates.

"Will it piss you off if I tell you that our first date will also be at an ice rink?" Steven laughed and Anthony threw his hands up into the air in annoyance.

"I should have guessed, you fucking _nerd_ ,"


End file.
